Roses are Red
by Crazybird101
Summary: A series of one-shots in a Team Flare AU where our favorite Professor is a part of Team Flare. Major Perfectworldshipping. And Major AU. Warnings are inside.
1. Join me

**You know what happens when you explore Tumblr too long? This happens.**

**Inspired by someone on Tumblr, I've decided to make a drabble series with Sycamore being a part of Team Flare (Team Flare AU). And I love Perfectworldshipping. Who doesn't love it? Okay, probably a lot out there... Anywho, this is what I came up. This will be updated from time to time. Only when I'm in the mood for writing Lysandre/Sycamore. Know that this isn't always about smut.**

**Warning: Major AU, Language, Yaoi, Smut, slash, Perfectworldshipping, fluff, drinking, bondage (not the non-con kind o_o) but only done once, Major OOCness, some angst, character deaths in one part, Team Flare Sycamore, Dark (in a few places), some violence**

**This is practically a bunch of drabbles that occur in the same universe. This first part is three years before the events of the game.**

**I do NOT own Pokemon. **

**Flames will be used to Power up the Ultimate Weapon (Go Team Flare!) **

**X.X**

Lumiose City isn't always what it seems. Especially at night. It's always been advised that, when traveling the city alone at night, you always have a companion with you. Or at least some Pokemon. The back alleys of Lumiose were the most dangerous of them all. It's locations like those that you're most likely to be jumped.

Professor Augustine Sycamore always came prepared when he traveled the alleyways alone. But there were times that he would think he wouldn't need his Pokemon with him. This is one of those nights. The Professor held his white lab coat closer as he quickly made his way through the maze of alleyways. Only guided by the few lights that illuminated from the windows. Augustine was just returning from a visit at his friend's flat and was currently making his way home. He thought the alleyways would make a good short cut. But Augustine already realized how terribly wrong he was.

Having to always play front-to-back every few minutes or so, he knew he couldn't keep his guard down. Especially with the Lumiose Gang around. They've been known the jump wandering tourists or citizens and rob them of their Pokemon. Or worse... Augustine picked up the pace. He just wanted to return to the safety and security of his Lab. Where he would be in the company of his Pokemon. Perhaps he should've let Lysandre walk him home. The blazing haired man looked very concerned for him.

"Shit..." The Professor cursed under his breath when he realized he had reached a dead end. The reason why he was so terrified now was because he had the feeling that he was being followed. His suspicions were bitterly confirmed after he turned around. Three punks, two men and a woman, were blocking his only escape.

"Going someplace, Mr.?" one of the punks asked as they slowly approached him. Like a predator cornering their prey.

"Please, I don't want to cause any trouble." Sycamore tried to reason with the punks as he backed away from them until his back hit the stone-cold wall.

"Aww, is someone scared?" the female punk asked mockingly.

"Just hand over whatever you have and we'll let you go."

"I...I don't have anything on me. Honest!" Augustine replied as he held both hands up.

"He's lying." the second male punk hissed.

"I know." the first replied.

"No! I swear! I don't have anything on me!

"Can it, asshole!" the female punk snapped.

"Let's teach this guy a lesson on what happens when you lie to the Lumiose City Gang."

Augustine whimpered and shook in fear as the punks grew closer. He wanted to reach for his phone, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He wouldn't be fast enough and by the time he makes the call, he could be lying in a puddle of his own blood. Augustine soon found himself curled up in the corner as the punks towered him. All with malicious grins on their faces.

"Please..." Augustine whispered. The professor closed his eyes and braced himself for the blows. But they never came. The sound of a Poke Ball opening suddenly filled his ears and he snapped his eyes open.

"_Get away from him_." a familiar voice demanded coldly.

"Tch. Who the hell are you?" one of the punks asked.

"LYSSY!" Augustine cried.

"Well, well, well. Looks like this guy has himself a boyfriend!" All three punks laughed cruelly.

"ENOUGH!" Lysandre snapped, "How DARE you threaten MY Augustine. Pyroar, take care of them."

The Pyroar unleashed a menacing roar before lunging at the punks. Their laughter was soon replaced with cries and screams of terror. They scrambled to bring out their own Poke Balls. But were too shaken up in fear by the attacking Pokemon. The Pokemon lashed out his large paws at them, snapping his jaws threateningly.

"Fuck this! I'm outta here!" the female punk cried before she ran out like a zubat out of hell.

"Yeah! This guy's crazy!"

All three punks immediately fled the area. Not even bothering to look back and see the deadly glares Lysandre and his Pokemon were giving them. "Return." Lysandre said calmly as he returned his Pyroar to his Poke Ball. The professor was curled up in a tight ball in the corner. Burying his face against his knees as tears fell silently from his eyes. "Augustine?" the slightly younger man asked softly as he crouched down in front of him. Without second thought, Augustine lunged at the man. Wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waists.

"Augustine..." Lysandre whispered as he caressed the man's back soothingly, "_Mon amour_." The other man only whimpered in fear as he buried his face into the fur collar of his friend's jacket. "_Now _will you let me walk you home?" He felt Augustine bob his head slowly.

...

"There you go." Lysandre said as he placed the blanket over the professor's still shivering body. His neck ached from the other man's tight grip during the entire walk back. He technically had to carry him half a block until they finally arrived at the lab. Luckily no one else was on the streets at the time. Once inside he immediately brought up to his room in the upper level and removed his clothes for him. Leaving him only in his boxers and a shirt.

"You're right..." he heard the professor whisper.

"Hush." Lysandre said gently. But the professor kept going.

"You were right. This world is reaching a point of corruption..." Augustine was beginning to regret ignoring everything Lysandre had told him. How desperate people were becoming because of how limited resources were starting to become. Crime was rising at an alarming rate. Yet he had shrugged it all off.

"None of that now, _mon amour_." Lysandre whispered as he got on boths knees held one of Sycamore's hands in his own.

"P-please don't leave me..." Augustine whimpered, "I don't want to be alone in this world..."

Lysandre's serious blue eyes softened. Augustine was the only thing that kept him going in this changing world. A world where both greed, theft, and war were becoming more frequent. Eventually, there would be nothing left. And the once beautiful world would be reduced into nothing. He placed kiss on the professor's hand before pressing it against his cheek.

"Then join me..." he whispered.

Augustine hiccuped. Tears still rolling down his cheeks.

**X.X**

**Yeah, yeah. The next chap is gonna have you-know-what *hint* *hint*. If you have any ideas for a drabble then...er...I don't know o_o It's 4:34 in the morning and it's a flippin school day!**


	2. First time's a charm

**Warning: smut**

**Note: a two years before the events of the game.**

**X.X**

_Mon amour_?" a velvety voice hummed.

Lysandre looked up from his desk. "Yes, Augustine?" he asked.

The man grinned as he made his way over to his lover. Hips swaying side-to-side slightly. Hoping it would arouse the other man. He soon fell on the other's lap before straddling himself. He then pressed his lips against the other man's softly. "_Mon amour_... Lyssy..."

"What's the matter, _amour_?" the other man asked. Looking a bit concerned.

Augustine looked away shyly. He wanted to tell him. But at the same time he was afraid as well. It had only been a year since he joined Team Flare. At first, he had done it because Lysandre had saved in the alley a year earlier. Basically it was like paying a debt. But he soon realized it was more than that. He loved the man with all his heart. He had done it for _him_ because he knew how devastated he would be if he refused. He didn't want to leave Lysandre alone. Besides, that incident in the alleyway finally opened his eyes.

"Augustine..." Lysandre said as he gently cupped the man's chin and turned it so that they were eye-to-eye. "I know something is wrong. Now tell me what it is."

Augustine bit his lip unsuringly. A faint blush appearing on his cheeks. "_Mon amour_, I've come to notice something as of late."

"Yes?"

"We've kissed. We've made out. We've cuddled. We've even slept in the same bed. But we've never made love to one another."

Lysandre blinked. Did he really just ask that? Out of everyone who knew of their relationship, Augustine Sycamore is the one to ask. They've been living in celibacy since they first started dating a half a year ago. They've remained chaste during the entire time. Not once one of them demanded sex from the other. "What's wrong with that?" Lysandre asked softly as he slowly snaked his other hand behind his lover's black lab coat and under his crimson shirt. Sycamore shivered when he felt the cold, exposed, fingers touch his skin.

"N-nothing! Nothing. I was only curious." Augustine replied.

"Mm." Lysandre removed his lover's visor slowly until it revealed his gorgeous gray eyes. He placed the red visor on his desk, pushing his dark blue locks back before locking lips once more.

"_Mon amour_..." Augustine moaned in the kiss as be pressed his entire body closer to the other. Their lower parts pressing against each other. His dug his nails lightly into the other man's face as their kiss deepened. Normally, this is where they would draw the line. But tonight, Augustine wanted a new experience. Gently taking his lover's wrists, he removed them from his hips and brought them over to his chest, where he had them placed above the buttons of his shirt. "Lyssy...please..." he whispered in the kiss.

Lysandre, with slight hesitation, began the process of slowly unbuttoning the other man's shirt. Undoing each scarlet button one at a time in case the professor changed his mind. The other man watched with a blushed face. His chest starting to become more and more exposed. It actually started to arouse him a bit. There were many things from Lysandre that had aroused him. But in the end he would keep quiet.

The last button was undone and his shirt unflayed; revealing pale white skin and a slightly muscular chest. But not as robust looking as Lysandre's. The larger man placed a gentle kiss above his heart before going back to kissing his lips. After a few more seconds of kissing, Augustine gently pulled away. He placed both his hands on Lysandre's jacket and snacked them up until he reached the black zipper. He looked up shyly at his lover for permission to unzip it. Lysandre cupped the professor's cheek and caressed it with his thumb as a way of saying yes.

The sound of his zipper slowly being unzipped aroused Lysandre. He placed both his hands on the man's thighs rubbed them slowly. "Augustine... _Mon amour_..." he murmured. His voice laced with lust and arousal. As soon as the zipper reached its end, exposing Lysandre's bare masculine chest, Augustine zoned in for his lover's ear and whispered arousingly, "_Me faire I' amour, Lysandre_."

That hit it. Lysandre gripped Augustine tightly before standing up from his seat. Augustine hooked his legs around the other man's waist as the two locked eyes on one another. He walked over to their large bed before tumbling on to it, kicking off their shoes and socks. The two embraced in another kiss. Their hearts beating a bit faster then normal. After the kiss, the two got situated. Augustine sat Lysandre's hips, shaking his coat and shirt off before blindly tossing them to the side. Lysandre groaned softly when he felt the professor place his warm hands on his abdomen before engaging in another kiss. Lysandre pulled away, only to remove his jacket and tossing it to the side before returning to the kiss.

Augustine thrusted forward a bit. A silently command telling him to unbuckle his belt and remove his pants. Lysandre complied by removing the other man's belt and then pulling down both his pants and boxers. Augustine was now completely flushed, seeing just how exposed and naked he was in front of the other man. In return, he removed both Lysandre's boxers and pants as well. Both were now stake naked on the bed. Augustine's body warmed when he felt his manhood rub against the other's. Lysandre smiled, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down for another kiss. Augustine's shyness eased in the kiss as he pressed his entire body against the other man's. Chest against chest...

"Lyssy..." Augustine whispered in the kiss before pulling away slightly, "Have you ever done this?"

"No." Lysandre replied. He then smiled and brushed one of his lover's bangs aside. "But I'll make sure you have the ride of you're life." Lysandre swiftly flipped each other over so that he was above and Augustine was below. The sudden change had taken the professor by surprise but he quickly calmed down.

He then felt an uncomfortable feeling below. When he looked his face blazed. His manhood was hard and erect. Pressing against the other erection and leaking pre-cum from the tip. "Someone's certainly hard." Lysandre laughed softly as he grazed his fingers slowly down the erection, causing his lover to whimper. "Don't worry. I know how to handle it..."

Augustine let out a cry when his member was suddenly engulfed in a hot, wet cavern. "_U-uh uhhhh!_" he moaned as he rocked his hips with Lysandre's bobbing head. He gripped the other man's blazing orange hair. But not too tightly. Large quantities of pleasure Augustine's never experienced before suddenly came flooding in like a landslide. "_O-o-oooooooh~ Mon amour~_" he moaned. He felt himself nearing the climax. Sweat rolled down his forehead and collar bone because of how hot he was. With a cry, he emptied inside his lover.

"Love..." Augustine panted as he steadied his breathing.

Lysandre crawled up Augustine and kissed him deeply. Caressing his lovely hair slowly. "We're not done yet, _mon amour_." he purred in his ear.

Augustine gulped. "W-we're not?" he asked.

Lysandre chuckled before nuzzling the other man affectionately. "I'm as hard as a rock right now. You don't want to see me suffer all night, do you?"

Augustine's eyes widened and he immediately shook his head. "N-no! Of course not _mon amour_!" he said frantically.

Lysandre smiled and gently nipped the lip of his lover's ear. He gently turned the man around so that he was lying on his stomach instead. He layed his head nervously on folded arms as he felt the other man gently spread his legs apart. "I heard this hurts at first..." Lysandre said as he got into position, "If you feel any pain, let me know." The last thing he wanted was his lover to be in pain the entire time. The thought of him actually _hurting _Augustine made him shudder. He gently gripped the other man's hips before leaning over until his lips touched his ear.

"Are you ready?" he whispered.

"Yes..." Sycamore replied.

"Again, if you feel any pa-"

"Lyssy," Augustine cut him off with a loving smile," I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Lysandre smiled down and gave the man a deep kiss. Slowly, he eased himself into the tight passage. Augustine let out a sharp yelp before whimpering as he felt the hard organ slowly make its way in. "You're so tight..." Lysandre whispered, grunting a bit at the tightness itself. A few tears squeezed themselves from Augustine's eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Lysandre, as gently as he could, pulled himself out until the tip of his member was what kept Augustine open. After three more gently pushes. He took Augustine' hand before thrusting in.

Augustine shot his head back and let out a cry of pain. He squeezed the other man's hand tightly as he thrusted in and out of his hole. After a few more thrusts the pain was soon replaced with pleasure. Pleasured moans replaced the painfilled cries. "_Ooooh~ Lysandre~ Mon ami. Mon roi. Mon __**amour**_"

Lysandre managed to turn Augustine's head and engaged in a passionate kiss as he thrusted in an out of his smaller body. Augustine's cries grew louder and louder. It wasn't long until they both found release and collapsed side-by-side on the now messy bed. Both panted as their heartbeats returned to normal. Augustine rolled onto his side before pressing a soft kiss against his lover's lips, who kissed back.

"_Je t' aime, Lysandre._" he whispered.

"_Je t' amie trop, Augustine._" he whispered back.

**X.X**

**Translation:**

_**Mon amour: My love**_

_**Me faire I' amour: Make love to me**_

_**Mon ami: My friend**_

_**Mon roi: My king**_

_**Je t' amie: I love you**_

_**Je t' amie trop: I love you too**_

**Thank goodness for Google Translate and the internet! **


	3. Is this a bad time?

**Warning: Kissing 'n such. But no smut. Language**

**Note: Set during the game.**

**X.X**

Augustine had never felt so much relief in his life as soon as those kids left his lab. And so much anger, too! He frustratingly slammed his fist down on his desk, accidentally knocking a photograph of him and Lysandre over. He picked it up and sighed before placing it back in its rightful spot.

"Someone's certainly upset." Lysandre purred as he walked up to the desk.

"You have no idea." Augustine growled as he fell on his seat and slouched in it.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Lysandre whispered as placed both hands down and leaned over the desk until the tips of their noses were touching.

"Easy for you to say." Augustine said as he got up from his chair and looked out the window instead. Lysandre approached and hugged him from behind. Pressing his face against his neck and kissing it soothingly. Hoping it would cool his lover's anger.

Augustine, at first glance, didn't look like a guy who would be angered so easily. But they didn't know him personally like Lysandre. Behind that seemingly kind face was a caged beast trying to break free. His anger can reach a level so dangerous that even Lysandre knew better then to go near him.

"Relax, _mon amour_." Lysandre purred against his neck, sending soft pleasurable vibrations against the soft skin. Augustine shivered slightly and his body relaxed. His anger slowly cooling down. "There is no need to get frustrated over a small battle. You are stronger then her and you know it."

"Perhaps, _amour_, perhaps." Augustine smirked before he suddenly drew the curtains. He then turned around and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. The two then engaged in a passionate kiss. Lysandre snaked his arms around the Professor's slender waist and pressed him closer. Augustine lifted and wrapped his legs around the other man's waist without breaking the kiss. Lysandre, keeping a firm grip on the other man, walked over until he had him against a wall.

"_Mon amour_," Augustine moaned softly in his ear, "I want you to _baise _me. Right here. Right now. Against this fucking wall." he said as he shook his lab coat off and allowed it to fall on the floor in a heap before he began the second process of unbuttoning his shirt.

Lysandre grinned a small grin before the two engaged in another kiss. Lysandre reached his hands over to this zipper of his jacket and slowly unzipped it.

"Professor Sycamore, I've just received the latest report on-" Dexio and Sina stopped dead in their tracks as soon as they walked out of the elevator. Dexio dropping the folder containing the results from an earlier test. Lysandre and Sycamore immediately pulled away from their kiss and stared wide-eyed at the two.

"Dexio! Sina!" Augustine cried in alarm as he quickly buttoned up his shirt and Lysandre zipping up his jacket. Both assistants' faces were blazing red. The last thing they expected to know was that their boss had a male lover. Let alone were about to make love in his office.

"U-um. Is this a bad time, sir?" Dexio asked nervously as he picked up the folder.

**X.X**

**I decided to write a little funny XD. This isn't the first they've been walked in on.**

**Translation:**

_**Baise: F**k **_**o.o**


	4. Hot water

**Warning: Smut near the end. **

**Note: This occurs a month before X & Y**

**X.X**

Lysandre allowed his jacket to slide off and land on the red carpeted floor in a heap. A long sigh left him as he did so. The day had been long an exhausting and he was ready to turn in early for the night. After kicking off his shoes and removing his red socks he made his way over to dorr where he kept his pants and boxers. He then heard the shower running in the bathroom. A smirk slowly appeared on his lips.

Augustine must've returned early. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if he had a little "fun" with his lover. After all, it had been an exhausting day in the office for him. He could use a little fun. He unbuttoned and removed his red collared shirt, allowing it to fall off as well. His bare, muscular chest exposed. He slowly removed his black belt as well. Pants and boxers following after. Naked, he made his way over to the bathroom door. Gripping the silver knob, he slowly turned it counter-clockwise and pushed forward. He could see the faint image of Augustine standing under the shower head behind the glass sliding door. The mirror and door itself all fogged up from the hot water.

Lysandre smirked.

...

Augustine sighed softly as he ran his hands through his silky, dark blue hair. Running the shampoo through each bang and curl with carefully expertise. He really needed this. The warm water hitting against his pale skin like rain drops during a storm. So warm... So relaxing... A moan left him as he ran his sponge down his inner thigh. The slow, gentle touch reminded him of the way Lysandre teased him before they made love. He would tease him by either kissing or using his finger to draw lightly on his skin.

"My love..." he moaned quietly. Talking as though it was Lysandre doing it.

Wait a minute...

Warm breath caressed his exposed, wet neck. A hand caressing his chest while other caressed his inner thigh. Augustine spun around. "Lysandre!" he snapped, pushing him back slightly, "Don't scare me like that!"

Lysandre laughed. "I couldn't resist, _mon amour_. You know I can't resist staying away from you for long." he said as he trailed his hand down his chest. Brushing his thumb against a nipple. Augustine shuddered slightly, trying to keep a firm face.

"Well...don't do it anyway!" Augustine turned back around and angrily crossed his arms.

"_Mon amour_, you know I was only teasing." Lysandre said gently as he wrapped his arms around him once more. Kissing his neck and shoulders apologetically.

Augustine's angry expression softened and he sighed. "I know." he said as he placed his hand above his, "I just don't like being surprised, that's all..."

Lysandre placed one more kiss on the crook of Augustine's neck before gently turning him around. Smiling down at him as they locked lips. The warm water pouring down on them as they continued their little make out session in the shower. Once they finally pulled away, Augustine gazed at Lysandre before smirking.

"What?" Lysandre asked.

"I just realized how beautiful you look with your hair down and wet like that."

Lysandre noticed one of his orange bangs, growled softly, and brushed them away. He never liked it when his hair was down. "And?" he asked.

Augustine frowned before he wrapped his arms around his neck and stood on his toes so that the tips of their noses were touching one another. "You look so _sexy_." he purred in a velvety voice. Licking his lips lightly. Lysandre got goosebumps.

"Clever, aren't you?" Lysandre purred as he took Augustine's sponge from his hand and started to caress it on him. Augustine closed his eyes and hummed pleasantly as he allowed his lover to cover him in soap. In return he did the same thing. Lysandre caressed the smaller man's hair with shampoo coating his hand. Kissing him softly as he did so. "_Mon precieux_." he whispered in Augustine's ear, "You are my most precious..."

"Lys..."

Lysandre kissed his way down slowly. Kissing his neck, collarbone, chest, and belly button. He then made his way back up and kissed his lover once more. Pressing their bodies closer together. Their members rubbing against the other, becoming half-hard and erect.

"L-Lys..." Augustine said shakely.

Lys smirked before he reached over and turned the knob. The water stopped and both men stood in the warm shower. Naked and wet.

"Lys...let's-"

"I know." Lysandre said softly as his hand grazed the other's now hard and erect member. Pre-cum leaking from its aching head. "Let's..."

A moan from the other man soon followed.

**X.X**


	5. Marked

**Warning: Bondage involved o_o. But nothing non-con, though it may seem like it.**

**This occurs a year before X & Y**

**X.X**

Augustine could only whimper a bit in fear each time he attempted to move his hands even the slightest. But the thick rope tied tightly around his wrists prevented him from doing so. He heard the calm humming of his lover straddled above him. Both men were in bed. Naked.

"Augustine..." Lysandre cooed as he leaned forward a bit and whispered in his ear, "_Mon amour_..."

"Lyssy, what's gotten into you? Why did you do this?" Augustine asked.

"I saw what you did with that girl." Lysandre growled, "You _winked _at her. And don't even try to denie it."

"It's not what you think Ly-AAAAAH!" Augustine cried out when he felt the tip of the other man's slightly bigger member press into him a bit. But not all the way in.

"You are _mine _Augustine. Mine and mine alone. I don't expect you to have your eye on anyone else other then me. Now, _mon amour_, do you agree with this?" Lysandre said as he pressed himself in an inch more.

"O-of course, _amour_!" Augustine said, wiggling a bit and wanting Lysandre to continue. Although this wasn't suppose to be something to feel pleasure from. This was a from of punishment Lysandre used on him. Although he's rarely been punished. Until recently when he simply gave a girl he saw in _Lysandre's Cafe _an innocent wink.

"Prove it, then." Lysandre inched himself in once more, "Who do you belong to?"

"Y-you." Augustine whimpered as he felt the pressure of Lysandre's hard member halfway in him. His walls closing around it.

"Hm? I can't hear you." Lysandre hummed as he inched out a bit.

Augustine's eyes widened a bit in panic. He didn't want him to stop. "You, _mon amour_!" he gasped.

"_Louder_." Lysandre growled under his breath as he pulled himself out a bit more.

Augustine wiggled a bit. Feeling the thick fabric of the rope dig into his skin. Although it wasn't intentionally suppose to do that. "YOU!" Augustine cried, "YOU, _MON AMOUR!_"

Lysandre smiled pleasingly before inching himself back in once more. But only halfway instead. This earned him a small moan from the man below him. "Do you love me?" he asked softly as he ran the tips of his fingers up and down the smooth back in a light-feather touch. Augustine got goosebumps from this.

"You, Lyssy." Augustine replied, looking over his shoulder and up at him.

"Louder." Lysandre demanded as he inched out a bit.

"You, Lyssy, you!" Augustine wailed.

Lysandre's eyebrows furrowed and his blue eyes flashed in fury. "TELL ME, AUGUSTINE! TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME! I YOU LOVED ME THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE A PROBLEM SAYING IT!" the man roared.

Using all the remaining energy he had, Augustine threw his head back and screamed. "YOU, LYSANDRE! I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU! I AM YOURS! I LOVE YOU MORE THEN MY OWN LIFE! USE ME! FUCK ME! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT BECAUSE I AM YOURS AND I LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"

Lysandre's angry gaze softened and he smiled softly before pressing a soft kiss in the back of his neck. Augustine sighed in relief when he felt the ropes loosen on his wrists before they fell limply on the bed. "_Mon beaute..._" Lysandre whispered as he picked up his wrist, now whiter because of how tight the ropes were. He kissed both of them softly in apology. Gently he thrusted into his dazed lover, earning him a pleasured moan.

"_Mon amour_, please don't stop..." Augustine moaned as he moved with Lysandre's thrusts.

Lysandre and slowly lowered his head until he was at his neck. There he kissed it softly before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. This only caused Augustine to moan more. Lysandre had marked him. Marked him to show everyone else that Augustine was _his _and his alone. The slightly larger man groaned as he emptied inside his lover. Filling him up with his liquid. He collapsed beside him and pulled him close. Augustine cuddled up against his bare chest. Nuzzling and kissing him before falling asleep.

Lysandre gently grazed the back of his hand down his cheek lovingly. "Mine..." he whispered, "You're all _mine_." he then kissed and licked the bite mark he left behind.


	6. Nightmare

**Warning: Nightmares! AU. **

**Occurs during X and Y**

**X.X**

_No..."_

_"Augustine..."_

_"No..."_

_"Run..."_

_The support beams supporting the stone walls started to fail. The walls around began to collapse as the entire base shook. They had failed. They've been defeated by two children. The same two who've been causing them trouble the past few months. The weapon had backfired and was now taking down the entire base._

_Augustine stood near the exit waited desperately for his lover to come. But he wouldn't budge. He just stood where he was. Back facing him and head lowered in defeat. _

_"LYSSY, COME ON!" Augustine cried as tears brimmed his gray eyes. _

_But Lysandre wouldn't move as the ceiling collapsed on him._

_"LYSANDRE!"_

_*Nightmare ends*_

Augustine shot in bed; screaming bloody murder as tears rushed down his face. Screaming Lysandre's name over and over as though he had witnessed him get crushed before his eyes. He suddenly felt strong arms wrap around him securely.

"AUGUSTINE! WAKE UP! IT'S ONLY A NIGHTMARE! WAKE UP!" Lysandre yelled as he held his thrashing lover close. Augustine's body started to calm and his screaming ceased into nothing but whimpers. Augustine opened his eyes; vision blurred with salty tears. The world was a mess of blurry colors. But one form stood out. Lysandre placed one of his lover's delicate bangs behind his ear before placing his lips on his forehead. "Are you alright now, _mon amour_?" he whispered in his ear. Augustine whimpered as he rapidly bobbed his head.

"It was...horrible, _mon amour_, just horrible." the slightly older man whimpered as he nuzzled his face against his lover's bare, muscular chest.

"Tell me, my love..." Lysandre whispered in his ear as he continued to caress his silky hair.

Augustine swallowed. Lips quivering as he started to describe the events that occurred in his nightmare. How they had failed. How he watched him get crushed before his eyes. How he failed to do anything to save him. How it was all his fault... By the time he had finished he was sobbing once again. Lysandre held him. Having his lover's head tucked under his chin as he continued to comfort him. Whispering sweet things to him in French.

"Please don't leave me, Lys." Augustine whimpered as he trembled slightly in his lover's arms, "Promise me you won't ever leave me."

"No, no. I'll never leave you. Never." Lysandre whimpered, "You are the only thing that keeps me going in this corrupt, filthy world. Without you I would be empty."

Augustine sniffed as he smiled a small smile. "Love... May I sleep in your arms tonight. I don't want to let you go..."

"Of course." Lysandre said as he kissed his forehead before guiding the smaller man back down. Holding him close, Lysandre drew their black blanket over them as they cuddled.

Augustine nuzzled Lysandre's chest. Eyes closed and a smile forming on his lips as a sense of security and assurance fell over him. They had no further interruptions that night.


End file.
